Welcome to Woodland Valley (2)
Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) is the second episode of the fourth season. Plot In the second half of the two part special, the plans are coming together for a potluck dinner Bear is holding. Everyone will get together at the Big Blue House, eat good food and talk about solutions to fix up the library. The kids are hard at work collecting books to restore the library's collection. And Doc Hogg is getting down to business as to just what to do about the tree currently occupying a large portion of the library. He wants to remove it, chop it up and use it for firewood to heat all of Woodland Valley, but Ojo makes a discovery that changes the plan --- a couple of possums living within the tree. In the Shadow segment Shadow tells the story about a village where the people were hungry. A wise woman said she would make a stone soup. Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Harry *Miss Maxwell *Doc Hogg *Shadow *Luna *Jack *Possums *Grandma Etta *Grandpa Otto *Lois *Jeremiah Tortoise *Miss Maxwell *Jacques the Beaver *Ray The rest of the characters will be confirmed soon. Songs *Good Morning (song by Peter Lurye) *Everything Is Great About the Library (music & lyrics by Kristen Anderson) *Woodland Valley Cha Cha (music by Bobby Lopez & lyrics by Andrew Wyatt) *Goodbye Song (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) Trivia *The theme for this episode is about community. *This is a direct continuation from Part 1. *Lynne Thigpen as Luna and Tara Mooney as Shadow receive an "and" instead of a "With" in this episode, but Brad Garrett (as heard since Disney's 1998's A Bug's Life as shown from Pixar) and Gilbert Gottfried voice the Possums in this episode and receive a "With" credit. They had previously appeared on Hollywood Squares with Bear. This marks the only appearances of them. *Starting with this episode, Shadow's appearance is less frequent then previous episodes, where she was seen in almost every episode, with the exception of a few. It was never explained why. This also marks the first time when she appears within the first five minutes of the episode. *This is the first episode the camera is still inside the attic when Bear turns the light off more than once. * Jeremiah Tortoise (also known for Kermit's Swamp Years from 2002 owned by Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment) * James Kroupa (also played by Additional Muppet Performer from The Muppets Take Manhattan from 1984 owned by TriStar Pictures) * Peter Linz as Tutter the Blue Mouse (also played by Walter from The Muppets (2011) and Muppets Most Wanted and Manolo Flamingo from Muppets Most Wanted) * Eric Jacobson as Harry The Duck (also played by Animal from The Muppets (2011) and Muppets Most Wanted) * Brad Garrett as Small Possum (also played by Dim from Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life, Bloat from Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo and Finding Dory, Augusteu Gusteau from Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille and Hook Hand Thug from Disney's Tangled) * Gilbert Gottfried as Large Possum (also played by Iago from Disney's Aladdin, The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Goofs * During the Woodland Valley Cha Cha, Doc Hogg's performer (Tyler Bunch)'s head can be seen. Also at the end where everybody says "Cha Cha!", Miss Maxwell and Harry the Duck's performers' arms can be seen. Gallery No photos yet. Credits Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) (Credits) Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases *Heroes of Woodland Valley Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Episodes